


Tori's Birthday

by anssoftball94



Series: Birthdays [2]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bisexuality, Bondage, Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anssoftball94/pseuds/anssoftball94
Summary: It's Tori's birthday. What gifts will Tori get? Will Tori's special day be ruined by Trina?
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West, Tori Vega/Jade West
Series: Birthdays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980238
Kudos: 32





	Tori's Birthday

The gang is all over at Tori’s house to celebrate her 18th birthday. Her parents are out of town and Trina is at an audition. Cat, Robbie, and Andre are playing a game on Tori’s Wii while Tori takes the empty pizza boxes out to the garage to throw them away. With no one’s attention on them, Beck and Jade go upstairs to Tori’s room. They go inside and close the door.

“You wanna do this now?” Beck asks, turning to Jade.

“Yeah,” Jade says, pulling down the blankets on Tori’s bed. “Robbie will leave soon because it’s close to his bedtime and Cat said her brother is picking her up at 10, which is 20 minutes from now. You’ll just need to get Andre to leave by the time you leave so it’ll be just me and Tori here.”

“You sure you can last that long?” Beck asks, walking over to her with a smirk.

“I’m sure Tori can make it worth it,” Jade replies, smirking back. Beck puts his hands on her hips and pulls her close to kiss her. Jade wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. They move to the bed and fall back onto it. Beck moves his kisses along her jaw to her neck and sucks on it, drawing a moan from Jade. “As much as I like that,” Jade says, “we don’t have time to go slow. They’ll notice we’re both gone soon.” Beck pulls back from her neck.

“Fine,” he says, briefly kissing her then getting off of her. “I just get to take as long as I want next time.” He grabs the bottom of her shirt and lifts it over her head, dropping it to the floor. He unclasps her bra as she kicks off her shoes. He pulls her bra from her then unbuttons her jeans and helps pull them down along with her underwear. She pulls off her socks and lays down as Beck goes to his bag and pulls out restraints. He moves back over to her and she offers both of her wrists to him. He ties them together then ties them above her head to the headboard. He then ties each ankle to the bedposts, spreading her legs. He then moves back over to the bag and grabs the egg bullet vibrator and remote control. He sits between her legs and slides his fingers over her center. “I don’t think you’re wet enough for this yet,” he says, then leans down and flicks his tongue over her clit before sucking on it, causing Jade to gasp. He flicks his tongue back and forth across her clit, quickly building her up. He removes his mouth and sits up, wiping her fluids from his face. He then presses the vibrator into her. He grabs the remote control and turns it on low. Jade moans and Beck turns up the speed of the vibrator.

“Fuck, Beck,” Jade says arching her back. He turns it back down to low.

“You sure you can handle it?” Beck asks again.

“I’m hoping so,” Jade confesses.

“Well it should only be about 20 minutes,” Beck says. “Do you want the gag? Are you going to make too much noise?”

“I’ll be fine without it,” Jade says.

“Okay,” Beck says. He leans over and kisses her. “I’m going to go back downstairs so Tori will have the remote in a few minutes. I’ll leave when the others are gone and I’ll see you tomorrow. Just text me when you want me to pick you up.”

“Okay,” Jade says. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” Beck says, kissing her again then getting up and moving to the door. He turns the vibrator up on high before he opens the door. Jade gasps and arches her back.

“Shit Beck,” Jade says, closing her eyes. Beck chuckles and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. He goes into the kitchen for a drink, where Cat and Tori are standing by the island talking.

“Hey Beck,” Tori says. He joins her and Cat.

“Where’s Jade?” Cat asks.

“She had a headache so she went upstairs to lie down for a little bit,” Beck says.

“Oh,” Tori says. “I can give her some ibuprofen if she needs it.”

“She’ll be fine,” Beck says. “I’m sure just being away from the loud noise down here for a little bit will help.”

“Kay kay,” Cat says, going over to Andre and Robbie at the piano. Beck grabs Tori’s arm before she can join them.

“Wait,” Beck says. Before he can say more, the front door opens and Trina walks in, slamming the door behind her.

“I am so angry!” Trina yells. Everyone turns to look at her.

“Why?” Tori asks from the kitchen.

“Because I was interrupted during my audition and they didn’t even let me finish it or do it over,” Trina says. “They said I wasn’t what they wanted so there was no point in letting me finish. Then I met this cute guy as I was leaving and were going to go out, but then some other girl walked in and he went off with her instead.”

“Oh,” Tori says, awkwardly. “Um, you can hang out with us if you want?”

“Why would I want to hang out with you?” Trina says. “I’m going to change into something hot then go out to a party I was invited to.” With that, Trina goes up the stairs to her room. Andre, Robbie, and Cat turn back to the piano while Tori and Beck are still in the kitchen.

“So you were saying?” Tori says to Beck. Turning away from their friends, Beck pulls out the remote control from his pocket, turns it down to low then hands it to Tori.

“Jade doesn’t really have a headache,” Beck says. “She’s upstairs in your room, waiting for everyone to leave so you can join her.”

“You mean waiting for you and me?” Tori asks.

“Nope,” Beck says. “Just you. This is her present to you. A night for just you and her to be together.”

“And she’s got a vibrator in her right now?” Tori whispers.

“Yes,” Beck says. “She’s tied naked to your bed with a vibrator that you control in her. And it’s the one that won’t make her come so when you get up there, she will probably be very on edge.”

“Well everyone should be gone fairly soon,” Tori says. “Guess she’ll just enjoy some teasing vibrations until they leave. Or until I kick them out.”

“She said she thinks she’ll be able to handle it until you can join her,” Beck says.

“Guess she’ll have to,” Tori replies, turning up the vibrator to medium. “Thank you.”

“Enjoy your night,” Beck says winking.

Upstairs, Trina goes through everything in her closet but doesn’t find something she wants to wear. She goes to Tori’s room and opens the door. She walks in and immediately stops, staring at the bed. Jade turns her head when she hears the door and stares back at Trina.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” Jade asks.

“What the hell are you doing naked and tied to my sister’s bed?” Trina asks. She turns to yell down the stairs but Jade stops her.

“Don’t!” Jade says. “If you yell down there, everyone will come up and I don’t need them all to see me like this.”

“So it’s fine for me to see you naked instead?” Trina asks, closing the door.

“No, that’s not fine either,” Jade says. “Why are you even in here? And why haven’t you left yet?”

“I need an outfit to wear to a party tonight,” Trina says, going to Tori’s closet.

“Don’t you have your own clothes?”

“Yes, but I didn’t like anything I have in my closet for tonight. Besides, I look better in Tori’s clothes than she does.”

“Whatever. Can you just—” Jade gasps mid-sentence as the vibrator in her speeds up.

“Why did you stop in the middle of a sentence?” Trina walks out of the closet and sees Jade arching her hips off the bed. “What the hell are you doing?” She walks closer and hears a buzzing sound. “Oh my God. You have a vibrator in you too. Are you going to come on Tori’s bed?” Jade relaxes back on the bed as the vibrations slow down, still breathing heavily.

“No, I won’t be having an orgasm. I don’t have control of the vibrator and I need more than it can provide anyway. So until Tori comes up here, I’ll just have to deal with the teasing.”

“Tori? You’re cheating on Beck by sleeping with my sister? I didn’t even know you were gay.”

“I’m not cheating on Beck. Who do you think tied me up? And Tori is helping me know what it’s like to be with another woman so I can figure out if I am bisexual or if it’s merely curiosity.”

“How can you even think about other women when you have Beck?”

“I love Beck and have no plans on leaving him. He knows about all of this and it was actually his idea to start involving Tori to help me.”

“So this won’t be the first time you’ve slept with her?”

“Not that it’s your business, but no. Now if you don’t mind, can you please leave?” Jade gasps again and involuntarily lifts her hips as the vibrator is turned up to high. “Fuck.” After a few minutes, the vibrator gets turned down again and Jade rests on the bed again, eyes closed, clenching her hands and breathing heavily. Trina takes the outfit from Tori’s closet and walks out of the room. She walks back in a couple minutes later and closes the door.

“I thought you left?” Jade says.

“I will soon,” Trina says, hands behind her back as she walks over to the bed. “I just thought I’d help you out with your situation first.”

“What are you talking about?” Jade asks.

“Well you can’t come without more stimulation right? And who knows how long it will be until Tori comes up here. Wouldn’t want you to suffer too long.” She pulls her hands out from behind her, revealing a roll of duct tape and a Hitachi wand vibrator. Jade’s eyes widen.

“Get away from me.” Trina sets the vibrator on the bed and rips off a piece of tape. She puts it over Jade’s mouth, muffling any noises. She then puts the head of the vibrator against Jade’s clit and tapes it to her leg to hold it in place. She turns it on high and Jade comes quickly. Jade moves to try to get away from the vibrator but can’t, coming again shortly after the first time. Jade tries to get the vibrator away from her sensitive clit but the tape holds it in place, forcing another orgasm to crash over her.

“Have fun tonight,” Trina says, turning off the light then walking out of the room and closing the door behind her. She changes into Tori’s clothes then goes downstairs and leaves for the party. Robbie and Cat both leave 10 minutes later, at 10pm, and Andre gets a call from his grandmother and leaves soon after.

“Go have fun with Jade,” Beck says to Tori then kisses her cheek. “Happy birthday.” He leaves and Tori locks the front door behind him. She makes sure the back door is locked then turns off the lights downstairs and goes up to her room. She opens the door and turns the light on.

“Hey Jade,” Tori says, closing the door and turning to her bed. “Are you—oh my God!” She quickly moves over to the bed, where Jade has tears running down her face, leaving streaks of her mascara on her cheeks. She looks up at Tori in desperation. Tori gently pulls the tape from her mouth.

“Turn it off,” Jade begs. “Please turn it off.” Tori turns off both the Hitachi and the bullet vibrator. Jade sags against the bed. Tori starts to carefully pull off the tape from Jade’s leg.

“I thought Beck only put the bullet vibrator in you?” Tori asks. “He didn’t tell me about this other one.” She pulls the Hitachi vibrator away from Jade and puts it on the floor.

“He did,” Jade says. She groans as Tori pulls the bullet vibrator from her. “You sister added the other one as well as the tape gag.” Tori freezes.

“Trina was in here?” Tori asks.

“Yep,” Jade replies. “And she saw me naked and tied to your bed, being teased by a vibrator I had no control over.”

“I’m so sorry, Jade,” Tori says, sitting next to her.

“You couldn’t have known she’d come in here,” Jade says. “I should’ve told Beck to lock the door so then you’d have to unlock it and no one else could get in. But I didn’t think anyone else would be up here.”

“Even if he did lock it, Trina’s door has the same lock and key so she’d still be able to get in,” Tori says. “I can’t believe she did that to you.”

“She probably figured she’d never find me in a position where I couldn’t do anything to her so she took advantage of it. And Beck better never do anything like that to me.”

“How long was that other vibrator on you?”

“Probably about 10 minutes. But I was on edge already when she turned it on that I came almost immediately and I couldn’t get it off of me so I kept having orgasms forced from me. Remember that time you and Beck punished me and you guys gave me multiple orgasms very quickly and I said I was too sensitive to be touched? That it would probably be painful to come again?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I was right. I lost count of how many times I was forced to orgasm and it hurt.”

“Does it still hurt?” Tori trails her hand across Jade’s hip and brushes her fingers against Jade’s clit. Jade jerks away from Tori’s fingers as much as she can.

“That didn’t hurt but I’m still so sensitive.”

“Well since we now won’t be enjoying each other in bed, why don’t I run you a bath so you can relax? I can even give you a massage afterwards. I’m sure your shoulders are sore from your arms being restrained.”

“Not necessarily from being restrained. More so because of how much I was pulling against them trying to get free to get the vibrator off me. But I can still pleasure you tonight even if you don’t touch me.”

“Why don’t we start with that bath and go from there?” Tori takes off both the ankle restraints and the ones binding Jade’s hands. Jade brings her arms down, groaning at the stiffness in her shoulders. Tori goes to the bathroom and starts running water to fill the tub. She pours some bubble bath into the water as the tub fills then goes back to her room after turning off the water. Jade is sitting up on the bed and looks over as Tori walks back in. She goes over to Jade and places a light kiss on her lips. “Come on.” She pulls Jade off the bed and they walk into the bathroom. Jade gets in the tub and looks up at Tori as she starts walking out of the bathroom.

“Why don’t you join me?” Jade says.

“Maybe in a little bit,” Tori replies. “Just relax for now.” Tori walks back into her room and strips the sheets off her bed. She puts them in the laundry and remakes her bed with fresh sheets. She stands in the doorway of the bathroom and sees Jade with her head leaning back against the edge of the tub and her eyes closed. Tori quietly puts her hair up and removes her clothes then moves over to the tub. She touches Jade’s shoulder, causing her to open her eyes and look up at Tori. “Move forward.” Jade sits up and slides forward so Tori can get in behind her. Tori puts her legs on either side of Jade and puts her arms around Jade, pulling her back into her. Jade leans her head back against Tori’s shoulder and presses a kiss to her jaw. Tori turns her head to capture Jade’s lips in a kiss. Jade twists her body to deepen the kiss. They break apart after a couple minutes and Jade returns to her position lying back against Tori. Tori moves her hands up Jade’s arms to her shoulders and massages them. After a few minutes of massaging, Tori moves her hands back down Jade’s arms and wraps them around her, hands resting on Jade’s stomach.

“You know, it’s too bad you’re too sensitive to be touched right now,” Tori says, pressing a kiss to the side of Jade’s head and moving one hand down to rest on Jade’s bare mound. “This is the perfect position to touch you.”

“Don’t even think about it,” Jade says, looking up at Tori. “You can blame your sister for ruining your plans.”

“Oh I definitely blame her,” Tori says. “But I’d really rather not think of Trina while you’re lying naked in my arms.” Tori moves the hand on Jade’s stomach up to cup a breast. She circles her fingers around Jade’s nipple, occasionally brushing across it.

“Mmm, Tooorriii,” Jade moans, dragging out Tori’s name but doesn’t stop Tori’s hand on her breast.

“What?” Tori asks, taking Jade’s nipple between her fingers and gently pinches it. She rolls it between her fingers and tugs gently on it. Jade moans again and Tori lowers her head to Jade’s neck, sucking on a particularly sensitive spot. She moves her other hand down to Jade’s entrance, feeling the wetness there and slipping one finger inside. Jade gasps at the feeling and Tori quickly adds a second finger, slowly thrusting them inside. She curls her fingers and finds Jade’s g-spot, making sure to press against it with every thrust of her fingers. Jade soon cries out with her orgasm, coming quickly because of her sensitivity. Tori removes her hand from Jade’s breast and pulls her fingers out of Jade, bringing them up to her mouth to suck off her juices. Jade rests her head against Tori with her eyes closed and bringing her breathing back to normal. As Jade recovers, Tori wraps her arms around her once again and rests her head against Jade’s. Jade turns her head to kiss Tori briefly then turns around so she is now facing Tori and straddling her lap. Tori smirks up at Jade and rests her hands on Jade’s hips.

“I’m not sure that position is better for you if you don’t want me touching you,” Tori says moving one hand along Jade’s hip to the apex of her thighs. Jade grabs her hand before it gets to her intended destination. Jade puts her arms around Tori’s neck and pulls her close for a passionate kiss. They both break away from the kiss, breathless.

“I think it’s time we get out of here and move back to your bed,” Jade says.

“Oh for that massage I said I’d give you?” Tori says innocently.

“I’m not sure giving me a massage would be a good birthday gift for you,” Jade replies.

“I’d have my hands on your body,” Tori says. “What part of that would either of us dislike?”

“Touché,” Jade says. “I’ve got different thoughts though.” She moves off of Tori and stands, stepping out of the tub and grabbing a towel. Tori pulls the plug to let the water drain then gets out as well, grabbing her towel to dry off. Jade and Tori hang up their towels then move back into Tori’s room. Jade moves close to Tori and pulls her into another kiss, moving them toward her recently made bed. Jade pushes Tori down on the bed and follows her down, settling on top of her. Jade lifts her head from Tori.

“Did you change the sheets thinking we weren’t going to do this?” Jade asks.

“I changed the sheets because they were quite wet from you,” Tori says. “You were even sweating.”

“Well I was a bit more preoccupied to focus on not sweating,” Jade says. “I have your sister to thank for that.” Tori flips them over so she is now on top of Jade.

“If you don’t stop bringing up my sister while we are naked, I will tie you back down to this bed and strap that vibrator on you again,” Tori says.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” Jade says.

“Good,” Tori says, leaning down for a kiss. Jade rolls them over again and moves one hand to cup Tori’s breast. Tori moans against Jade’s mouth when she feels Jade’s fingers on her nipple. Jade kisses down Tori’s jaw, neck, and chest, pressing kisses to her breast then taking a nipple into her mouth. She sucks on Tori’s nipple while tugging gently on her other one with her fingers. She then kisses down Tori’s stomach and settles between Tori’s legs. Jade sucks on Tori’s inner thigh until Tori is reaching down to tangle her hands in Jade’s hair, tugging her to move to her center. Jade complies and licks her slit. She licks up and down Tori’s core, flicking her tongue across Tori’s clit. She sucks Tori’s clit into her mouth and Tori’s hands tighten in Jade’s hair. Jade moans against Tori, causing Tori to feel the vibrations against her clit. Jade presses her finger into Tori and curls it to rub against her g-spot. The combination of Jade’s finger and her mouth pushes Tori into an orgasm. Jade keeps her mouth against Tori until her hands loosen in her hair, then she moves back up the bed to lie next to Tori. She kisses Tori then lies back against the pillows as Tori curls into her. Jade strokes her hand along Tori’s back as she nuzzles against Jade’s chest.

“Hey Jade?” Tori says.

“What?” Jade asks.

“Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.” Tori pokes her side, causing Jade to flinch against her.

“Smart ass. I wanted to know why you like being tied up. Like I’m sure for Beck, he likes the control over you. I was wondering what you get out of it.”

Jade is quiet for a little bit before speaking. “I don’t think I’ve ever really put it into words before. But I guess, as weird as it sounds, it’s almost _freeing_ to me. I’m sure you’re wondering how being tied up is freeing but it’s like, I don’t have to worry about anything because my partner is in control and I trust them to take care of me. I don’t think I could do it with just anyone. Obviously I can do it with Beck because I love him and trust him completely. I’m fine with you as well because I trust that you would never hurt me or take advantage of me being tied up.” She looks down at Tori and smirks. “Well take advantage in a way I don’t like, that is.” Tori smiles back at Jade but doesn’t say anything, just thinks. After a few minutes of silence, Tori raises up on an elbow and looks down at Jade.

“Will you do it to me?” Tori asks.

“You want me to tie you up?” Jade asks in return.

“Yes,” Tori confirms. “I’ve been thinking about it for awhile. And I trust you.”

“You know, Andre once told me he trusted me and I told him it was a big mistake,” Jade says.

“And I’m sure, at least at that time, he had nothing to worry about with trusting you.”

“True. I was showing him that tingling hand thing. It was more to give him a distraction from writing that song you were originally going to sing for him but then I sang it instead.”

“Anyway, I trust you because you know what it’s like being tied up. So because of that, I trust you to take care of me if you tie me up.”

“You can trust me with that. How much do you want to be tied up? Like hands together, hands apart, legs tied down too?”

“What would you recommend?”

“Since this is your first time being tied up, I’d do hands together. It’s the position that makes you feel the least helpless. It’s how Beck usually ties me up and what I’m most comfortable with. Usually, not always, but usually if he ties me up differently, it’s because he’s punishing me.”

“Okay. Tie me up with my hands together then.” Jade moves to the side of the bed so Tori can lie in the middle. Jade grabs the restraint still tied to the headboard and ties Tori’s wrists together above her head. Tori pulls a little on the restraints to see how it feels.

“You okay?” Jade asks.

“Yeah,” Tori replies.

“If you want me to free you, just tell me. I’ll stop whatever I’m doing and let you go.”

“Okay.” Jade leans down and kisses Tori. She moves her hands to Tori’s breasts, cupping them and squeezing gently, causing Tori to arch her back and push them more fully into Jade’s hands. Jade gently pinches Tori’s nipples and tugs on them, making Tori gasp at the sensation and break their kiss. Jade moves down Tori’s body and sucks on her collarbone, leaving a hickey then moving down to take a nipple into her mouth. Tori pulls at the restraints as Jade flicks her tongue over her nipple. Jade lifts her head.

“Still doing okay?” Jade asks.

“Yeah,” Tori says. “Just want to touch you and hold you against me.”

Jade smirks at her. “That’s kinda the point of being tied up,” Jade says. “So you can’t do that.”

“I know,” Tori replies. “Still doesn’t mean I don’t want to do it. But being unable to somehow makes things more intense.”

“Well I can either keep things intense and leave you tied up or I can untie you,” Jade says. “And I promise things will still be intense.”

“Don’t untie me yet,” Tori says. Jade smiles and sucks Tori’s other nipple into her mouth. Tori presses her hips up against Jade because of the stimulation to her nipples. Jade moves off the bed toward the bag Beck left by Tori’s desk. Tori looks over to see why Jade got up but before she can say anything, she sees Jade putting on a strap-on. Jade moves back over to the bed and kneels between Tori’s legs. She slides the dildo up and down Tori’s center to get it wet then slides it into Tori. Tori moans at the full feeling and Jade slowly starts thrusting it into her. She steadily speeds up her thrusts and soon Tori is matching her. Jade moves one hand to where they are joined and runs her fingers across Tori’s clit. Tori’s orgasm crashes over her and Jade follows soon after. After coming down from their highs, Jade pulls out of Tori then takes the strap-on off. She then unties Tori, who immediately wraps her arms around Jade and cuddles into her.

“So how was your first experience being tied up?” Jade asks.

“I understand what you mean about it has to be with the right person,” Tori says. “I can’t imagine doing that with anyone but you; at least right now since I’m not in a relationship. But even with my past relationships, I don’t think I could have let any of them tie me up.”

“It takes awhile to get to that level of trust with someone,” Jade says. “I know it did with me and Beck.”

“Well I’m glad that you and I have that trust with each other,” Tori says.

“Just remind me to never let you or Beck tie me up here if there is ever a chance that Trina could be around,” Jade says. Tori rises up to look down at Jade.

“What did I say about bringing up Trina while we are naked together?” Tori asks.

“To not do it,” Jade says. “But I don’t think you or I have the energy for you to carry out your threat.”

“You don’t think I’d do it?” Tori asks, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t doubt that you would,” Jade says. “I’m just hoping I wore you out because I definitely wouldn’t be able to handle that again.”

“You’re lucky I’m comfortable here,” Tori says, cuddling back into Jade.

“Too comfortable to turn off the lights so we can sleep?” Jade asks. Tori groans and gets off the bed to turn off the lights. She lies back down on the bed and Jade pulls her into her arms and Tori pulls the blankets over them both. Jade kisses the side of Tori’s head.

“Happy birthday, Vega,” Jade says. Tori lifts her head and kisses Jade.

“Best birthday gift ever,” Tori says. They kiss once more then Tori lays her head back onto Jade’s chest, enveloped in Jade’s arms as they drift off to sleep.


End file.
